


Time after Time

by AshenEclipse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenEclipse/pseuds/AshenEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're lost you can look and you will find me... Time after time... If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting... Time after time...</p>
<p>(A Mergana drabble collection)</p>
<p>(Updated as I have ideas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on my tumblr for an angst prompt.

“ _I can't breathe.”_

The first time she looks into Merlin's blue eyes, Morgana's breath catches in her throat. His eyes are as deep and blue as a lake, both bottomless and welcoming. She knew she could get lost in such eyes, drown in them forever as she struggles to even breathe. It would be a sweet death, Morgana thinks, to drown in his eyes. 

“ _I can't breathe.”_

She is choking, choking on air and the water Merlin had given her – not water, not water at all. He is staring at her, holding her as the poison slips through her body and her whole being shakes. His eyes stare into hers, and Morgana thinks she sees heartbreak. But she is dying, and does not care if Merlin's heart is breaking. For her own heart is shattering, and she curses herself for thinking drowning in his eyes would be sweet. 

“ _I can't breathe_.” 

Blood gurgles up in her throat. This is not what she had expected – poison or magic was to be her end, if Merlin was to end her. Yet there is now a blade in her body, cold steel cutting through her insides. Again, their eyes meet. Again, Morgana is drowning. For all her claims, she knew it was Merlin who would end her. 

After all... He had ended her the first time he had taken her breath away. 

“ _I can't...bre...”_


End file.
